


Prince Fucking Charming

by thisisallbullshit



Series: Everything's Okay [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, M/M, can be read as stand-alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallbullshit/pseuds/thisisallbullshit
Summary: Mickey comes clean to Mandy about his relationship with Ian.





	Prince Fucking Charming

The Gallagher house, Mickey decided, was fucking weird.

Even though this was the third time he’d been here, it was still the only time he’d gotten a good look at it. It was a mess, much like the Milkovich home, but that was where the similarities ended. His eyes traced the random knickknacks, the children’s drawings hung up, the random personal items strewn about. It was warm, homey. Nothing like what Mickey was used to.

Ian sat down next to him on the couch, handing him a beer as he turned on the TV.

“So, how exactly did you clear all 15 of your siblings from here tonight?” Mickey asked curiously.

Ian snorted. “Fiona took Debbie, Liam, and Carl on a work camping trip, and Lip is gonna be out ‘til late. Carl didn’t want to go, so I had to bribe him.”

“With what?”

“Told him I’d teach him how to shoot a gun.”

Mickey frowned. “He doesn’t already know? How old is he?”

Ian grinned. “We’re just trying to prolong his first felony.”

Mickey snorted, and they went back to watching TV, sipping on their beer, but neither were paying any attention, both too hyper-aware of where their sides were pressed together. Eventually, Mickey had enough. “Alright fuck this, you gonna show me your room, or what?” he asked impatiently.

Ian barked out a laugh and lead him up the stairs to a room with multiple other beds. Mickey’s eyebrows rose. “Jesus, how many of you are in here?”

“Me, Carl, and Liam. Lip was, too, but he’s been in Frank’s old room for the past few months. I’ll probably take it when he leaves for college,” he explained as he sat down on a small bed up against a wall. When he looked back up at Mickey, his gaze was heated, and Mickey had no desire to talk about his brothers anymore.

He eagerly joined Ian on the bed and straddled his hips, not hesitating to press his mouth against Ian’s. They didn’t rush, however, they just made out languidly, hands roaming each other’s bodies. Mickey had only just begun to grind down against Ian when they heard the front door slam open.

Mickey jumped away in an instant, fixing his shirt and running a hand though his hair as whoever it was ascended the stairs. They were both decent by the time Mandy burst into the bedroom. She eyed Mickey warily, barking, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Mickey didn’t know what to say, but, luckily, Ian answered for him, “Relax, Mands, we’re just hanging out.”

She looked unimpressed. “Since when are you two such great friends?”

“Since you started spending all your time with my brother,” Ian tried to tease, but immediately stopped when he saw Mandy’s face crumple. “Whoa, hey, what’s going on? What did Lip do?”

“I’m gonna kick his ass,” Mickey growled, but Ian fixed him with a look as he motioned for Mandy to join him on the bed. She went immediately, curling into his side as he wrapped his arms around her. She seemed to relax a little by Ian’s touch alone—Mickey knew the feeling.

“Tell me what’s goin’ on, babe,” he murmured into her hair, and Mickey was beginning to feel like he was intruding on something, but he wasn’t willing to leave—if Lip fucked with his sister, he wanted to know about it.

“I fucked up. I’m a psychotic bitch,” she mumbled, not looking up to meet his concerned gaze.

“Bullshit,” Ian immediately protested, “You’re amazing. Tell me what happened.”

“I ran over Karen.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“I just wanted Lip to fucking forget about her, and—and now, he’s more obsessed than he ever has been. He doesn’t want to be with me anymore.” She was starting to tear up now, and buried her face into Ian’s neck to hide it. He rubbed her back soothingly.

“Lip is a piece of shit. He doesn’t appreciate you and everything you do for him. You’ll find someone better,” Ian tried to assure, but Mandy was already shaking her head.

“Fucking _who_?” she asked emphatically, “At least he didn’t beat me, or knock me up. He’s not an alcoholic or an addict. He’s _smart_ and _nice_ and going places. It’s not like I can hope for anything better from this shithole,” she sighed.

Ian held Mandy’s chin and forced her to meet his eyes. “Being with someone who likes you and treats you like you matter isn’t asking for much. You’ll find it, I _promise_ ,” he tried to argue, but she wasn’t having it, jerking her chin out of his hold.

“You can’t promise _shit_ ,” she grumbled bitterly, “I may as well just throw myself at the first guy who wants me. Get knocked up, settle down. He may be a piece of shit, but he probably won’t leave me. Die young. Be just like Mom. It’s what I fucking deserve.” Tears were running down her face as she huddled in on herself.

“No, it’s fucking not,” Mickey finally spoke up. He couldn’t help himself. He was not about to let Mandy end up like their mother—married to an abusive asshole, hooked on meth, miserable right up until death. Fuck that. “You’re not gonna stand for some asshole who treats you like shit. You’re going to find a good guy who worships the ground you walk on, and you’re going to be fucking happy. And you’re going to be happy up until then, because you can do that shit without a boyfriend.”

Mandy rolled her eyes disbelievingly and opened her mouth to protest, but Mickey cut her off. He was heated, which is why this next part spilled out of his mouth so easily. “People can be happy in his neighborhood, Mands. If I can find that shit with someone, then you sure as fuck can, too.”

Ian’s eyes were as wide as saucers, and Mandy was frowning in confusion. “What the fuck are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about?” she demanded.

Well. That was certainly more than he intended to share. Mickey looked to Ian, and he looked so fucking _hopeful._ Like a goddamn puppy. _Fuck it_ , Mickey thought. “Ian,” he answered, eyes not leaving the boy in question, “I have Ian.”

Mandy’s jaw was hanging open, seeming speechless. Mickey might’ve felt panicky and regretful if Ian’s eyes weren’t fucking _shining_. He looked so goddamn _happy_. It spurred Mickey on to continue. “And if _I_ can get someone like _Ian_ , then you probably have some rich doctor or something on his way to sweep you off your fucking feet,” he finished.

Mickey gave her a minute to process, her mouth flopping open and closed like a fish—not that he was paying any attention to her at the moment. His eyes were trained on Ian, specifically his smile, probably brighter than Mickey had ever seen it, and _he_ was the fucking cause of it. Mickey felt a little nauseous, too many emotions bubbling inside of him at once – relief, fear, happiness, panic – so he sat down in the desk chair before he fell over or did something else embarrassing.

Finally, Mandy found her voice. “You—but, you’re not—"

Mickey cut her off again, “Jesus, obviously, I _am_ —” _Gay,_ his mind finished, but he couldn’t quite say that aloud. Not yet.

“With _Ian_?” she went on, “You and—” She turned to Ian, still looking incredulous, “My _brother_ is the secret guy you’ve been with for—what? Two years?”

“Bet you’re glad I didn’t give you those sex details you asked for, huh?” Ian tried to joke, but was met with a punch in the arm. Mandy got up and punched Mickey, too.

“You both fucking suck! You really didn’t think you could clue me in on something like this, Mick? Fuck!”

Mickey shrugged, rubbing at his arm where he was sure a bruise was already forming. “I haven’t really told anyone, obviously. If dad found out he would literally kill me. And Ian.”

Mandy rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna fucking let dad find out. I’m not stupid.” She took a deep breath. “Mickey and Ian,” she muttered to herself, shaking her head. “How in the _hell_ did you score a boyfriend like him, Mick?”

Mickey, looked to Ian, who seemed to be awaiting Mickey’s angry rejection of the word, and made a decision. He shook his head helplessly. “I honestly have no idea,” he admitted, making a point not to oppose the label. Ian smiled giddily and got up. He squeezed Mickey’s wrist, pressing quick kiss to his temple. Mickey, to his credit, only flinched a little, still not quite comfortable with displays affection in front of others, but knowing he was safe here.

“Who else knows?”

Ian gnawed on his lip and looked away, “Lip,” he admitted. He looked nervously towards Mickey, who only shook his head exasperatedly.

Mandy let out a frustrated shout, then smirked. “Well, you’re right about one thing: If you can get _Ian_ , then my Prince fucking Charming should be right around the corner, huh?”


End file.
